


whatever it takes

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carrying, Lowercase, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "bokuto-san, what are you doing.""holding you down until you finally sleep so you can't get up.""we're going to be here a while, then.""whatever it takes."--[just starts sobbin] I LOVE THEM
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	whatever it takes

"y'know why people die young, 'kaashi?" bokuto asks, leaning against the back of akaashi's chair. he's been at this for almost twenty minutes now, trying to convince him to sleep. "it's 'cause they don't sleep enough."

akaashi holds back a sigh, trying his hardest not to snap. "bokuto-san, i don't think that's entirely true."

"nope, it's true. god told me himself."

akaashi blinks. "i--... i don't even know what to say anymore."

"so don't say anything," bokuto suggests, "and let me carry you to bed."

"no."

"why not?" bokuto is almost certainly pouting, or giving him a concerned look, so akaashi pointedly stays facing forward.

"you know i have to finish this. it's important."

bokuto hums, his hands finding akaashi's shoulders and kneading gently, trying to release some of his tension. "i also know it isn't due for another few days."

"bokuto-san."

"akaashi."

neither of them say anything for a while, and akaashi leans back just slightly, even though he knows bokuto will take it as a win. it's not a surrender, bokuto just knows exactly what he's doing. there's definitely a difference. that's why akaashi feels okay about tilting his head back to rest against bokuto's chest--only because it doesn't mean he's giving up. not because he's actually effected. not at all.

"tell me again why you need to stay up?"

akaashi lets his eyes slip closed, sighing quietly. "because..." he draws a blank for a second, just long enough for bokuto to know he's slipping. "well, i have to finish the essay."

"which you have three more days to work on."

"...right."

"okay, that's it." bokuto pulls his hands away, then spins akaashi's chair so he can look him in the eyes. "you're gonna go to bed, or i'm gonna carry you there."

"i'd like to see you try it."

"bet?"

"bet."

bokuto's always been able to carry him with little to no effort--akaashi knows this, but it's kind of fun to cause problems on purpose sometimes. sure enough, bokuto scoops him up and carries him off to his room without even batting an eye, then deposits him on the bed and lays down with him, poking his cheek. "sleep."

"i don't want to."

"you asked for this!"

"i said i wanted to see you try."

"akaashi," bokuto whines, "i'm just worried about you!"

"i'm aware."

bokuto gives him a look, then pulls him forward to hold him close. "drastic times call for drastic measures."

"bokuto-san, what are you doing."

"holding you down until you finally sleep so you can't get up."

"we're going to be here a while, then."

"whatever it takes."

akaashi blinks. "you're that serious?"

"i am." bokuto presses a light kiss to the top of his head, and akaashi melts.

"fine."

"fine?"

"i'll take a _nap_."

bokuto makes a quiet, frustrated noise. "a seven hour nap?"

"three at most. it's that or nothing."

"please?"

"...four. _maybe_ five."

"might as well just go ahead and make it seven, but okay."

akaashi huffs. "don't push it."

"okay, okay." bokuto cradles the back of akaashi's head, tipping it back to look at him. "thank you. i love you, baby, sleep well." he kisses akaashi's forehead.

"love you too," akaashi mumbles.

he sleeps for nine hours.

**Author's Note:**

> stan bkak or suffer my Wrath


End file.
